drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Semirhage
Name : Nemene Damendar Boann Chosen name : Semirhage Speciality : Healing of the body Height/Weigth : unnusualy tall Eyes : dark Prefered color in clothes : Black About the Chosen A healer of the broken and the hurt, through her treatment of suffering she discovered her own pleasure at the pains of others. It would be a mistake to believe that she was consumed by her passions however, though they certainly led to her becoming one of the most fearsome of the Chosen. Fall into her hands, and your life is forfeit, yet not taken until she wishes it, which shall be long after you desired it. Awakening Semirhage walked down the stone passage, the teeth of the Great Lord grazing her head, at times snagging her hair, pulling it painfully at the roots. A reminder of exactly who was master here and who was servant, not that Semirhage could ever forget. She was forced to bend her head but thankfully she was not in the Great Lord's displeasure and did not have to crawl through on her belly as she had heard some had to. When she finally entered the Pit of Doom, she looked up briefly, the restless, roiling of the clouds above were mimmicked by her stomach. Forcing herself to calm she looked about. The pit itself was glowing an unnatural red, as though the world itself was wounded by the presence of the Great Lord and bleeding sullenly. Semirhage cared nothing for the wounded world. She wanted only to rule, if not as Nae'blis, then one step below the Chosen of all Chosen and live forever. She wanted to inflict pain and poison on all the inhabitants of this forsaken rock. Her wide sadistic streak sharpened her excitement at the thought of turning these peasant villages that dared call themselves cities into playpens of horror and perversion. Her pleasant daydream was interrupted suddenly however by the booming voice of the Great Lord Himself, if it could be called a voice. Her mind creaked and bent under the larger touch of His and Semirhage fell to her knees in horrified awe and worship. SEMIRHAGE. The agonising pleasure of that one word set her entire body to trembling helplessly. AT LAST YOU HAVE AWAKENED. I WANT YOU TO GO FORTH INTO THIS WORLD AND SPREAD YOUR POISON. MAKE THEM TREMBLE IN THEIR BEDS, MAKE THEM WHISPER TO EACH OTHER OF THEIR DARKEST, DEEPEST FEARS MADE FLESH. I CAN ALMOST TOUCH THIS WORLD AGAIN. PREPARE THE WAY FOR MY COMING. Semirhage lay prostrate before the pit itself, her mind almost numb from the excruciating mix of pleasure and pain the Great Lord's mental touch on her produced. She was dimly aware that her skin was crawling with gooseflesh and her nipples had hardened to painful points, her heart beat out an unsteady, rapid rythem and her breathing came in short, painful pants. None of this mattered however, it was her mind that reeled and soared, caught in crushing embrace of her lord and master. Forcing her head to nod was perhaps the hardest thing she had ever done and her voice when she finally found it was harsh and strained, like one who had inhaled too much smoke in a burning building. Yes, My Lord. It will be as you say. His touch was gone and had she not already been pressed against the cold stone floor she would have sagged in relief and disappointment. Slowly she oriented herself, a flush of humiliation turning her entire upper body an unflattering crimson. Pushing herself up on arms that still trembled, she looked about swiftly to see who, if any had witnessed this embarrassing display. History Has learned to use her healing talent to the oposite use, becoming a master torturer. And indeed that the Aes Sedai of the Age of Legends dared to value her victims over herself was what lead her even more down this path. She has a hatred for them, and would at every turn before bound use her chanse to capture one from the Hall, in fact it was her who in the end discovered how to turn a channeler against their will. At last she was bound togheter with most the other chosen, and the dark one. Where she stayed untill the seal started weakening and she awoke to a new world of even easier victims. She has a secret meeting place in some woods for her higher ranking followers, during one of her meetings they are discovered by an embacy from the Black Tower out on a recruiting mission. The battle following attract the Children of the Light, and both darkfriends and the Black Tower embacy flee the scene. For some time she kept her base in Murandy, killing the future queen of the heir to the throne, to set herself up to the throne. Her aim raises to king and slowly overcomes the sorrow of his lost love through her comfort. Semirhage finaly gets to the last stage, and a wedding is set up, minutes from reaching her aim, all is ruined by a guest she was unaware of, Asmodean has used the wedding to try and assasinate her. Asmodean misses and kills the king, giving Semirhage time to reply, a short intense exchange later both chosen has fleed, leaving the guests behind to fend for themself. Her cover in Murrandy blown she moves on the alliance she has tried to get with Sammael and Rahvin, by seeking out Sammael. Tracking him down in Shienar at last, and convincisng him of their joint effort strengthening his plans. She lead an army of a core of dreadlords, and an army of shadowspawn out of the blight, through Tarwins Gap. The Northern alliance was as such engaged between its two chosen in trying to take Shienar openly and consume Arafel at the same time, extending shadow-held land outward and repeating to some degree the extent of Malkier, only not leaving the are unlivable to be consumed by the blight. After their plans succeed they are not long comfortable, before they are called to the fortress, the news that meet them is that an Nae'blis have been chosen. They find themself answering to the latest awoken V'alduri, though she has chosen to take a pseudonym ‘Mistress of the Dark’ to keep her identity hidden for the light. Their newly conqured areas are declared the new gate to the blight, and they are to be it's keepers. Signatures Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:CotS NSW Category:Chosen Category:Biographies Category:NSW